


La Propuesta

by MyWhiteDemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWhiteDemon/pseuds/MyWhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ha decidido pedirle matrimonio a Sherlock, con todo y su desorden, sus experimentos en la mesa de la cocina y que le dispare a la pared a horas inmencionables de la noche, nada lo haría mas feliz que casarse con él. Por otro lado, Sherlock tiene sus propios planes sobre como una propuesta debe de ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Propuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación para television de la BBC por Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.

John fue el primero en despertar. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Sherlock, cuyos brazos lo rodeaban protectoramente, y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas bajo las sabanas. Podía escuchar su tranquila respiración, el sonido suave del latir de su corazón y sentir su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo leve y apacible. Nada lo hacía mas feliz que despertar al lado del detective, pues hacía que sus pesadillas sobre sus tiempos en la guerra, al igual que los angustiantes recuerdos, desaparecieran. John alzó la mirada para asegurarse de no haber inmutado a Sherlock, quien en efecto aún se encontraba en un estado de profundo sueño. Ver dormir al detective era una imagen completamente diferente, pues de su rostro desaparecían toda la hiperactividad y energía que usualmente lo acompañaban para dejar ver a un hombre cansado que lo único que parecía querer era dormir todo el día y que incluso llegaba a verse más joven. Básicamente, se veía como si no quebrara ni un plato, cuando en realidad se trataba de todo lo contrario. Usualmente, Sherlock despertaba antes que él, pero hoy apenas si había logrado dormir a causa de los nervios, pues hoy era el día. Por fin iba a animarse a hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida. Finalmente iba a pedirle matrimonio a Sherlock.

Aunque el detective nunca había expresado deseos de casarse, sentar cabeza con alguien era algo que John siempre había querido y ahora que había encontrado a su alguien, quería llevar a cabo su deseo. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto por toda una semana y después de mucho pensar había decidido realizar la propuesta ahí mismo en el 221B, y aunque también cruzó por su mente hacerlo todo más elegante, por ejemplo en alguno de esos costosos restaurantes, al final acordó qué su apartamento era un lugar más íntimo y después de todo, sus más grandes aventuras habían comenzado ahí, por lo que era justo que ésta también lo hiciera. Su plan era simple: cena, vino y velas, ya que sabía que Sherlock no era un gran fan del romanticismo.

El doctor se quedó ahí, acostado por un tiempo en los brazos de Sherlock, sus ojos abiertos y mirando al la nada, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que un rápido vistazo al reloj en su mesa de noche le indicó que se hacía tarde. John aún conservaba su trabajo en la clínica, pues aunque resolvía casos con Sherlock, un poco de dinero extra nunca estaba de más. De inmediato se liberó del agarre de Sherlock con sumo cuidado y se puso de pie lo mas sigilosamente posible para darle unas cuantas horas más de sueño al detective. Tomó una ducha, pero cuando regresó a su habitación para vestirse, Sherlock ya no se encontraba dormido en su cama, pues se había despertado apenas dejó de sentir el calor del cuerpo de John contra el suyo. John se vistió lo más rápidamente posible y se dirigió a la cocina, donde por supuesto que encontró a Sherlock, quien vestía su bata de dormir azul y estaba sentado con los ojos fijos en los lentes de un microscopio que estaba sobre la mesa.

–Buenos días –saludó John, mientras depositaba un beso sobre los rizos oscuros de Sherlock.

–Buenos días –contestó en un murmullo algo ausente, Sherlock.

–Más vale que limpies ese desastre de la mesa antes de que regrese del trabajo –advirtió John, al tiempo que ponía agua a calentar para preparar café.

Sobre la mesa no solo se encontraba el microscopio, sino también tubos de ensayo, papeles y placas de Petri con líquidos de dudosa procedencia. La habilidad para desordenar todo en un tiempo record de Sherlock a veces impresionaba al doctor.

–Aja –fue la única respuesta del detective, sin alzar la vista de lo que fuera que estuviera examinando en el microscopio.

–Y estaba pensando en traer comida italiana para cenar, si te parece bien...–continuo John, esta vez en un tono menos autoritario para hacerlo sonar mas como una propuesta, sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Sherlock– ¿Sherlock? –lo llamó, pero de nuevo nada– ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije? –inquirió John con un tono de falsa indignación.

Sherlock por fin apartó la mirada del maldito microscopio para mirar a John.

–Sí, comida italiana, está bien –dijo el detective, antes de volver a lo suyo.

–Se me hace tarde para llegar al trabajo, pero tu deberías desayunar algo –sugirió John, mientras preparaba su café, aunque sabía que hacer comer a Sherlock mientras trabajaba en un experimento era una tarea difícil que no se podría llevar a cabo con una simple sugerencia.

–Ocupado –fue la respuesta del detective.

 _"Tal vez debería dejarlo para otro día, con más calma"_ pensó John, al ver que Sherlock se encontraba distraído, pero enseguida descartó la idea, pues sabía que si lo hacía, lo seguiría posponiendo una y otra vez.

–La señora Hudson te traerá té como todas las mañanas, al menos deberías beberlo –dijo el doctor, mientras vertía café en un termo, pero solo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta.

John tomó un panecillo, y con su termo lleno de café en mano, se inclinó para besar la mejilla del detective.

–Nos vemos en la noche –se despidió John, saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina.

* * *

En cuanto escuchó la puerta del 221B cerrarse, Sherlock apartó la mirada del microscopio. Lo cierto es que no estaba haciendo ningún experimento, tan solo había mezclado un montón de sustancias y fingió examinarlas para que John creyera que estaba ocupado. Lo hizo porque temía que si miraba a John a los ojos o si abría la boca para decir cualquier cosa, terminaría diciendo algo en un momento que no correspondía. Después de meditarlo en su Palacio Mental, Sherlock había decidió pedirle matrimonio a John. Las palabras _boda_ , _matrimonio_ y _marido_ nunca habían sido de gran importancia para él, pues consideraba que no era necesario un pedazo de papel para demostrarle a John lo mucho que lo amaba, pero sabía que era algo que John deseaba y no quería nada más que hacerlo feliz. También confiaba plenamente en que su matrimonio lo haría feliz a él, pues su padre alguna vez le dijo que cuando encontrara a aquella persona a quien realmente amara, no debía dejarla ir, y esa era exactamente su intención. Sherlock había encontrado a su John y si una boda era lo que se necesitaba para mantenerlo a su lado para siempre, entonces una boda tendrían. Pero primero tenía que realizar la propuesta. Iba a hacerlo simple, y en la privacidad de su apartamento, pues el romance no era su fuerte y John había dicho que traería cena aquella noche por lo que planeaba aprovechar el momento.

* * *

John llegó al piso que compartía con Sherlock con paquetes de comida italiana –tal y como le había dicho al detective–, vino y velas. Para su grata sorpresa, Sherlock sí había limpiado la mesa de la cocina y en ese momento se encontraba en la sala, sentado en su silla, y ya no vestía mas su bata de dormir azul, sino que se había duchado y ahora traía puesto una camisa blanca con sus usuales pantalones y zapatos negros, tenía su computadora sobre el regazo y escribía a toda prisa.

–Sherlock, ya llegué –anunció John, mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa.

El doctor se apresuró a un lado de Sherlock, se sentó en el reposa brazos de su silla e inclinándose hacia un lado capturó los labios del detective entre los suyos en un beso para llamar su atención, lo cual funciono perfectamente pues Sherlock dejo de teclear inmediatamente y con una mano acarició la mejilla de John, devolviendo el beso.

–Hola –murmuró Sherlock contra los labios de John, a la vez que una sonrisa mas atolondrada de lo que le gustaría admitir aparecía en su rostro.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó John, y echó un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora del detective.

–Tan solo me mantengo ocupado –respondió él.

Sherlock tenía varias páginas abiertas, diccionarios y foros, y hace unos segundos se encontraba corrigiendo artículos de Wikipedia. John no pudo evitar reír, pues solo Sherlock Holmes podría elegir como pasatiempo corregir artículos de una enciclopedia en línea.

–Pues mantente así, voy a preparar la mesa –dijo John, mientras se ponía de pie para regresar a su labor.

–No prometo nada –contestó Sherlock, al tiempo que John desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina.

El doctor trató de apresurarse lo más que pudo, pues sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Sherlock comenzara a gritarle a Billy la calavera o a dispararle a la pared, sin contar que quería evitar que la comida se enfriara. Puso uno de los manteles que la señora Hudson les había dado sobre la mesa, sirvió la comida en platos (la cual gracias a Dios todavía estaba caliente), vertió vino en dos copas y encendió un par de velas, colocándolas en el centro de la mesa.

Terminó de prepararlo todo justo cuando Sherlock se disponía a comenzar a gritarle a la televisión.

–La cena esta lista –sonrió John, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

El detective y el doctor se sentaron a la mesa, dispuestos a comenzar su cena. La comida olía deliciosa, las velas lograban crear un ambiente más romántico y el vino que John había elegido era estupendo.

* * *

 –Sherlock, necesitamos hablar –anunció, John una vez que ambos hubieron acabado su comida. La cena había transcurrido, hasta ahora, tranquila. Los dos habían conversado, reído y disfrutado de la compañía el uno del otro. Sherlock había terminado de comer toda la comida en su plato sin quejarse.

John estiró los brazos y tomo una de las manos de Sherlock entre la suyas. Ahora, había llegado el momento.

– _Casateconmigo_ –soltó Sherlock, tan rápido que apenas si fue entendible.

–¡¿Qu-qué?! – titubeó John, mirando completamente desconcertado al detective, pues sus palabras lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

–Lo que quiero decir es... –dijo Sherlock, mientras respiraba hondo y se disponía a intentarlo de nuevo–. Es que no hay nadie con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida más que contigo John, tú eres el único que...

–¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio? –lo interrumpió John, sin creer lo que oía y aún mirando atónito al detective.

–Es exactamente lo que hago y apreciaría que no me interrumpieras –contestó el detective, para después continuar con su pequeño discurso–. Como decía, tú eres el único que ha visto como soy realmente...

–Alto ahí –fue interrumpido nuevamente por John, por un segundo el rostro del detective se crispó en pánico–, yo iba a hacer eso –Sherlock soltó una bocanada de aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo al escuchar las palabras de John.

–¿Qué? –ahora fue el turno de Sherlock de mirar estupefacto al doctor.

–Yo iba a proponerte matrimonio hoy, llevó una semana practicando como hacerlo –explicó John.

–Supongo que gané –dijo simplemente Sherlock–. Ahora, como estaba diciendo, eres el único que realmente me conoce y aún así me quieres sin juzgarme, soportas cada cosa que hago aunque algunas puedan llegar a parecer infantiles, permaneces a mi lado todo el tiempo. Siempre me consideré un hombre solitario, pensé que no había nadie ahí para mí, pero luego llegaste tú...

–Pero pasé mucho tiempo planeando esto, traje la cena y el vino...–interrumpió por tercera vez, John.

–¿Qué? –volvió a inquirir Sherlock, pues las interrupciones de John comenzaban a volverse repetitivas y eso lo desesperaba.

–Pasé mucho tiempo preparándome mentalmente para este momento y no voy a dejar que me lo robes, Sherlock Holmes –dijo convencido John, a la vez que se ponía de pie y miraba a Sherlock a los ojos mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro.

–Está bien –cedió el detective–. Hazlo.

John se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

–Sherlock, hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas, hemos resuelto crímenes y salvado vidas –dijo John, sonando más seguro de lo había pensado que sonaría cuando llegara ese momento–. Quiero decirte que me vuelves loco con todas tus cosas, con todo tu desorden, los experimentos en la mesa de la cocina, las partes humanas en el refrigerador, que toques el violín a las tres de la mañana y que nos metas en problemas todo el tiempo. Pero también, quiero que sepas que ninguna otra persona ha logrado hacerme tan feliz como tú lo has hecho, tú le diste un completo giro a mi vida. Hace dos años, cuando te perdí, pensé que mi vida había terminado para siempre, así que pedí por un milagro, pedí que regresaras a mí y dos años después apareciste aquí con tu cara de idiota, burlándote de mi bigote y pidiendo perdón. Debes saber que no hay nada que perdonar. Eres el mejor y más sabio hombre que he conocido, pero sobre todo eres el amor de mi vida. Yo estaba tan solo y te debo tanto, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ¿te casarías conmigo?

–Sería un honor casarme contigo –aceptó Sherlock, con la más sincera de sus sonrisas en su rostro–. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me dejaras terminar a mí también.

–Adelante –sonrió John.

El detective se puso de pie frente a John, sus ojos nunca dejando los suyos y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

–John Hamish Watson –el doctor hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo, aunque cuando venía de los labios de Sherlock no le molestaba tanto–, tú me salvaste. Yo era una persona horrible antes de conocerte, hice cosas de las que me arrepiento enormemente, lastime a personas que se preocupaban por mí y a las cuales yo quería, pero tú me cambiaste. Quiero creer que soy mejor de lo que alguna vez fui y te lo debo a ti, tú fuiste mi salvación. Te amo y nada me haría más feliz que si tú aceptaras casarte conmigo.

–Claro que acepto, grandísimo idiota.


End file.
